the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcha Fireheart
"Find her, and then come back to me!" '''Sorcha Fireheart '''was the first Queen of the archipelago of Annwfyn. She was the first and only love of the infamous Gwyn ap Nudd. After her death, she was buried in the royal graveyard. Her tombstone is one of the few that is still well-kept. Biography Humble Beginning Sorcha Fireheart was born to a family, who ran a farm on the outskirts of the city. She was the first of her family to develop a gift, something most Sidhes no longer had. Her gift not only made her family proud, but it also made them fearful for their lives and hers. Due to this fear, she was sent away to a boarding school in Meru until she was 25. Upon returning to her home, she was mesmerized by the way the Wild Hunt trained in their camp that was outside of Annwn. It was here that she met her lover, Gwyn ap Nudd, when one of the members of the Wild Hunt miscalculated their shot of an arrow, which whirled towards her. She grabbed it and set it aflame before stomping up to the member of the Hunt and giving him a helpful tip on how to hold his aim before scampering off. Gwyn had made it his mission to find out more about the girl who could rival some of the members of his cadre. When Sorcha returned to her family home, it was vacant. Her family had moved on without her, and she did not blame them. They did, however, leave her with enough funds to buy the family home for herself and have enough to live a stable life for a few years. She did not accept this gift from her parents and began a life as a tutor during the day to noble children and a nanny to Owain ap Nudd's daughter. It was here that her relationship with Gwyn ap Nudd, Owain's younger brother, bloomed. Fireheart Reign (WIP) Appearance Sorcha seemed more pixie-like than normal Sidhes. Her frame was smaller than the long, lithe limbs of her relatives. Her hair was a golden blonde mane that reaches the backs of her thighs. It was usually braided back out of the way, but for formal occasions, she curled it into ringlets, giving her a childlike look. Her cerulean eyes were like large, clear oceans that have been captured and enchanted into wide orbs. Her face was described as doe-like, due to her large eyes and small framed face. Her skin was tanned, as if she worked outside all day long. Her body was toned with soft muscle. Her usual attire was sun-dresses when she was casual, and long evening gowns when she reigned over Annwfyn. Personality Sorcha had a very soft, kind personality. Unlike most Fae, Sorcha did not have a mean, trickster bone in her body. Gwyn constantly commented that she saw the world through child-like eyes. Wherever she would go, the sunshine would follow. She did not condone killing of any kind, including animals. The commonpeople of Annwfyn loved her deeply, though the nobility did not, which ultimately lead to her death. In all the years that Gwyn knew her, she was never angry or upset. She floated through life on Cloud-Nine. Where Gwyn was all scars and harshness, Sorcha was soft and warmth. Abilities Sorcha had the ability to manipulate fire. She was also proficient in many different styles of ballroom dancing and fencing, which were the two sports she competed in during her time at boarding school. Relationships (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Native Category:Deceased